


Bartholomews

by zenalite



Category: Hopviq
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cumplay, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Forced, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Glory Hole, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harems, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Objectification, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Party, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Bartholomews started out as a posh university that promoted female empowerment - though it retains its prestige, it's become nothing more than a hellish trial for the busty girls that must get through while accepting the abuses of their older professors with indifference.Commissioned by Hopviq
Kudos: 28





	Bartholomews

The Bartholomews have been historically associated with teaching in England for as long as their line could be traced back. They were there when it all began in Oxford and remained affiliated with the universities long into the 19th Century. Then, when villages were becoming deserted by the peasants that were forced by new capitalist forces to sell their homes and move to the cities to work in factories, Richard Bartholomew bought an entire swath of land with the goal of constructing a new university in Europe, one that could break away from traditionalism and offer teachings on any subject regardless of its societal standing. Most impressively, their university was to host women, as many of them as wanted to enroll and study. 

Before the World War hit, the university was in ruins. The few female students that attended could not keep the place running, and few professors of renown wanted to be affiliated with such an unhappy place. Worst of all, the papers had turned against the family as well, writing that its latest scion to run the university, Matthew Bartholomew, was not so much one of those saintly men of teaching as the bloodline might profess, but the worst kind of fiends that should be associated with the likes of Aleister Crowley. 

The final nail in the coffin was driven when an account was published, written by an anonymous source who claimed that she had attended the Bartholomew, detailing the exploits of the lecherous old principal and teachers that groped the female students during classes and paid them nightly visits in their dormitory during which they used them in ways too improper to describe even to an already-shocked audience. 

It was only in the late ‘50s that the Bartholomews began to be redeemed. A feminist scholar published a paper dismissing the claims of the supposed “source” and praising the Bartholomew for its early support towards female suffrage and condemning society for its treatment of them. The paper soon became articles and shows, and enough support had gathered around the scholar that a movement formed, one that hoped to return Bartholomews to its former glory and make it  _ the _ university in Europe, though they very much intended to make it a safe space for women alone. 

The last surviving member of the family, a fat young man by the name of Alfred, was tracked down and reinstated as proprietor of the lands. Within the year, the group had managed to secure enough donations not only to repair the university, but expand upon it with the help of a famous Spanish architect. Professors from all over now struggled to find themselves a spot in the burgeoning new institution, only for the women to write them back asking them to kindly fuck off.

By the time the 70s hit, Bartholomews was known as one of the best universities in Europe, and the best all-girls university in the world, bar none. Despite the strong feminist influences of its second founding, Alfred Bartholomew was still made principal as was the custom, and many of the teaching positions were offered to male allies of the cause that had stood with them from the very start. 

All of this was what Emily had written in her paper at thirteen when she got the subject at random, though at the time she had never imagined herself actually  _ going _ to university, let alone one as reputable as Bartholomews. She had always been bad at math, awful at English, and plain incompetent at anything that wasn’t to do with sports. That she would land herself a place at a top university because of her swimming performance wasn’t expected. 

Then one day that formal letter arrived that also came with an introductional DVD. Even now she remembered sliding it inside the player and watching the principal as he appeared on screen, a huge fat man, surrounded by a group of posh-looking girls whose blazers were stretched over their large busts. He spoke kindly towards the camera, addressing her by name, his hand moving over the other students that stood by uncomfortably as he reached around to grab two girls by their chests and bring them in into a hug. We here are a family, he said, and went on with his talk, though Emily couldn’t remember much else of it. At some point she had even passed out, and when she woke up she knew that her destiny was to go Bartholomew and be a good girl like the principal described.

“You’re so nervous,” her parents said from the front of the car. “Why don’t you calm down? Everything is going to be alright.” 

_ I have to leave home and live and eat and sleep with a bunch of strangers, how could it be alright? _ She crossed her legs and sighed, playing with the hem of her skirt. As soon as she had been accepted, a man had come over to their place, taken her measurements, and a half a dozen uniforms were sent over that were supposed to cover special occasions. Her mother loved all of it, but Emily could still remember the way that old man’s hand kept shamelessly brushing against her ass.

_ At least there won’t be any fucking guys here, _ she thought happily. After so many failed relationships and just creeps walking up to her on the street for no reason, it was relaxing to think she would be among girls, and only girls.  _ Except the teachers, I guess, _ though she didn’t think that would matter very much. 

The car went over what seemed to be endless meadows until a building could be seen in the distance, rising from the top of a hill like some kind of gothic cathedral, stretching as far back as the eyes could see. “That thing is enormous.” 

“Haven’t you read the website?” her mom asked. “They have all sorts of things here. You’ll be living like a queen. My little girl.” 

A metal gate opened for them as they came up the hill, and a suited female guard soon waved them inside. Their car pulled up in front of the university near some gardens where a few of the students sat around and read out of uniform.  _ I knew I shouldn’t have worn this today! Mom! _

A young blonde ran up to car and told them to leave it as it was. She shook their hands and introduced herself as Monica, then told Emily she would be assisting her in settling in. They picked up the bags from the trunk and followed Monica inside as she talked about Bartholomews and gestured this way and that, indicating where everything was, though she spoke so fast and walked so hurriedly that Emily was about to pass out from exhaustion. 

“Don’t worry,” said Monica kindly, noticing her tired face. “You’ll get the hang of the place soon enough.”

The interior reminded Emily more of Hogwarts than any modern school she had been to, with carpeted hallways, dim lighting, murals, paintings, and intricately carved wooden doors. “A great deal of work has gone into this place…” explained Monica. “Female artists from all over the world came here to make it the most extraordinary that they could.”

“I know,” said Emily. “I had to write a paper about it.” 

Her mother tugged at her shirt and gave her a horrified look as if to say,  _ That’s so improper! So improper! _

Only her father walked behind them with a stupid grin on his face, checking everything like a kid. “And yet, it’s a man in charge of everything.” 

“You stupid man!” her mother snapped. “What are you saying?” 

Monica giggled in a way that seemed to be genuine and out of her control, and brought her hand up to her face. “No worries, I guess that is funny. But the Bartholomews started this place, so it’s only right for us to honor them. And Alfred is quite an extraordinary man, and as sweet a person as you could hope to find.” 

Emily was astounded by the room they gave her. Not only did she get her own bathroom that came with a tub, but there was a balcony, a double-bed, a walk-in closet, a high-end PC that came with all sorts of accessories, as well as a library with more books than she could ever hope to read in a lifetime. 

“This is… amazing…” said Emily, smiling stupid. 

Her mother shook her head and sniffed unpleasantly. “Look at you now.” It was a comment meant to point out Emily’s quick change of mind, but really her mother just looked envious. 

They spent a few more minutes talking about vacation times and hearing Monica describe the school hours and other facilities, when a knock came to the door. “Come in?” said the blonde warily.

In walked a man that was much shorter than any of them, barely coming up to Emily’s shoulder and she had always been a shortstack in every room she walked into. He licked his lips and adjusted his glasses, introducing himself to all of them. “Dr. Williams is our resident German literature professor.” 

The little man said some words in German that made Monica laugh but left the family staring. “My apologies,” he said with a smile. “But my, my, what a beautiful girl we have here!” He put his arm around Emily and held her. “You must be the wrestler we’ve heard so much about. You won’t hurt me if I fail you, will you?” 

Everyone laughed, but Emily just snickered uncomfortably. She could feel his thumb massaging her as he held her waist, and the whole thing made sent shivers through her body. Her parents, shockingly, said nothing, and soon Monica suggested that they take off and let her settle in. 

_ Thank god _ , she thought. But a moment later her dread bubbled up again when she saw that her parents were saying goodbye but Williams wasn’t. He stayed there next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist, and Emily froze wondering what to do, all the way until the door closed.

“Such very nice people!” said Williams. His beady eyes looked up, searching for hers, but Emily avoided direct contact.  _ Get away from me, you freak! Get away! _ Suddenly the whole room with all its luxury felt cramped and unwelcoming. 

“You’re such a beautiful girl,” the short man went on, moving his hand up and down her waist. “I’ve been looking forward to your arrival since we accepted you. Such a beauty.” 

Emily knew she could have smashed his skull in, and yet she couldn’t move. It was all so awkward and stupid that she couldn’t get herself to react in any way beyond mere annoyance. A part of her refused to give him the satisfaction, while the other thought back to that instructional DVD. Flashes of other girls being groped without any complaint came to her mind as the principal’s voice rang in her head, explaining the culture at Bartholomews and how it differed in its approach to teacher-student relationships given the feminist background and open approach to sexuality. “Thanks,” she spat bitterly. 

His hand moved some more until it reached her ass and he fumbled breathlessly in his words. “Such a… Such a hardened girl. I’m quite frightened of you.” 

“Don’t be.” 

“Really?” His fingers gripped her ass in earnest and kneaded it around. “It’s okay even if I do t-this?” He stammered so hard and looked so sweaty and nervous she thought he was going to get a heart attack and pass out. 

Emily clicked her tongue and shrugged. “Whatever.” 

His eyes went up as if he were about to come right then and there. “It’s just… the only two things in life I have ever loved were German poetry and the female body. And yours is… such a body… You’re supposed to be a fighter, but look at this waist and these curves, you could be a model...” 

His old hand reached up to her chest and planted itself on her tits. “May I?”

Emily snorted in total disbelief.  _ This piece of shit… How could anyone be so loathsome at his age? This guy is supposed to be some great academic mind? _ “Sure thing, _ professor. _ ” 

The fingers trembled as they massaged her huge soft breasts through the uniform, amazed at their size. People were always complimenting her boobs even back in high school, professors staring down at them during tests, but no one ever  _ dared _ touch them. Until this guy, that was supposed to be a thousand times smarter and better than them. “Incredible…” 

His fingers accidentally squeezed her nipple through the bra and Emily yelped. “Oh, no! I am so sorry,” said the old man, now kissing her chest for forgiveness as his hands reached down to her ass, moving under the skirt to push aside the panties and feel her hot flesh directly. “I need to be more gentle with a girl like you…” 

_ What a fucking joke. I can take so much more than this, you cretin. _ Did he seriously think he had broken her somehow?  _ Hah! Hahaha! What a loser. _ “I can take much more than this, trust me. More than you could ever give.” 

The old eyes seemed happy to hear that. “Oh, good, good, I would never want to hurt you… I stay away from most girls because I don’t want to hurt them… That’s why I was so happy that you were supposed to be strong.” 

“I  _ am _ strong.” 

“I’m not, I’m very weak and… bad at resisting temptations.” He smiled sadly then reached down and unzipped his pants. Out of them slid out a cock so big that it nearly took her breath away - not out of arousal, but horror. It looked like some monstrous deformity bulging with veins and throbbing as if it were about to burst, all the while attached to a guy that was about as short as young boy. 

“Could you help me a little…” Emily froze and said nothing as he turned her around and made her lie facedown on the bed. The old man climbed on top of her and lifted her skirt, then took an asscheek in each hand and started rubbing his enormous shaft between them.

_ He’s… He’s dry humping me. This little scumbag _ . Emily glanced back and shivered as she saw his aroused face staring back at her. Almost with love.  _ No… Just no… _

At this point, she just wanted it to be over, so she accepted it. But soon enough his dick slid under her panties and stretched them out as he pushed forwards, and a few thrusts after that he stopped completely. She could feel the hot seed that had dripped from his dick and pooled between her cheeks oozing into her asshole. 

“Are you strong enough for this, Emily?” he asked, his voice trembling. He pushed the head against her tight and virgin asshole, trying to get it inside. 

There was pain. She gripped the sheets and bit on the collar of her uniform, trying to get a hold of herself.  _ I won’t break from this midget. No bloody way! It won’t happen _ . “Do your thing, little man,” she snapped with annoyance.

The old man kept pushing the slippery head until her tiny asshole finally gave in and let him inside. It stretched her in a way that Emily never thought possible, in a way that felt like her entire body was about to break into tiny little pieces, but his hand came down on her back, holding her down, caressing it with disgusting affection, almost crying with pleasure as he described how good her young ass felt. 

“I can’t…” He grunted and pushed it in a little deeper. “It’s so… So amazing…” 

Emily blinked away the tears from her eyes and bit down hard on the fabric.  _ You bloody raping midget. I’ll get you for this. I swear I will _ . But once all the future threats were promised, all that was left was the cold hard pain in her knotting insides as he fucked her ass raw for the first time. 

“Miss Emily, I t-t-think…” He shivered, struggling to keep from stammering. “I’m going to…” 

“Just come already, old man!” she yelled angrily, almost letting a real sob come through with the tears. “Do it!”  _ Spare me another moment of this fucking misery _ . 

“Kiss me, Emily…” 

_ Anything. Just fucking stop already. _ Emily turned and offered him her mouth, then felt her tongue getting sucked into his as her ass took the shaft so deep her entire body trembled. He unleashed into her ass, blasting a load of cum that burned inside of her even once he had pulled away.

“T-Thank you, Emily… I… I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you in this place.” 

She took a few seconds to collect herself, then rose, feeling the seed dripping from her ass into her panties. Just then, the door opened and her father stepped inside. 

Emily’s eyes widened. “Dad?” 

“Sorry, honey, I just wanted to say goodbye to you one last time.” There were tears in his eyes as he came forward and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her. “Take care of yourself.” 

The old man’s seed dripping down her twitching leg, Emily nodded and put on a fake smile. “I will.” 

Williams reached up and patted her ass gently. “I’m sure she’ll do fine. You’ve raised a wonderful and beautiful girl.” 

Classes had started late today, and Lia was feeling sleepy. Contrary to the warnings she received back home of how university would be life-draining, she was getting so much rest here that it was really just making her lazier and sleepier. 

Lia came to Bartholomews as a best-of-the-best student with a promising future ahead of her, with the idea that this was the ideal place to be to get a good foothold into the future. Still, she had always been a beautiful thing, with blonde waves that reached down to her big boobs and two pink highlights that came down to frame her face. She was used to being stared at wherever she went, to having guys trying to hug her to feel her chest and ass, and even having uncles suggestively wrap their hands around her waist as they danced on the holidays playfully. 

It could only be here, only in Bartholomews, that she could start to question her beauty for the first time, since she was just one among many. Even as she sat at her desk now, looking around, she could see all the other stunning girls around her, with tits so big they needed to rest on their desks, long and luscious legs going for miles under their desks, and pale angelic faces that belonged immortalized in some museum. 

_ How, _ wondered Lia,  _ can I compete? _

Not that it mattered, since there were no guys here. None, of course, except the teachers…

“So,” Professor Richardson said from his desk at the front, “who can tell me who Napoleon Bonaparte was?” 

This was supposed to be a university-level question? But they were all like this. Everything in this place was a joke that any girl could pass, and somehow the diploma would be worth more out there in the world than if you had finished the Sorbonne or Harvard. In most ways, this was more of a high school than a university in all but name, with teachers that treated them like they were idiots, girls slouching with disinterest at their desks, and small classrooms that rarely saw more than fifteen students at a time.

Their professor made no effort to hide his interest for them as he passed between the desks, staring down one pair of cleavage or another, running his hands through their hair, or pushing his crotch in their face. Richardson wore no underwear at all, and as he padded along they could all see the massive cock shifting in his pant leg, fully erect, threatening to rip through at any moment. 

After the stupid question he decided to give them a quick quizz. Lia finished it in less than a minute after it was handed to her and sighed with annoyance. The old man came over and towered over her. “Already done? Checked all your answers?”

“I mean it’s not much of a test,  _ sir _ ,” she spat. “ _ What does B.C.E. stand for? _ Are you serious? What kind of idiots do you think we are?” 

He put a hand on her head and took a step closer, his dick swing towards her face under the fabric of his pants. “There’s no need for that, Lia. It’s just a little test. I think you need to relax a little. You’re always so tense. The lack of boys around here must be getting to you.”

Lia tried to shake him off a little, but it went without success. “It’s not. I don’t care about boys.” 

Richardson gave her a look as his eyes passed down her neck to the shadow between her soft milkers. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m an old man and I can still barely help myself. You see?” He reached down and shook the shaft, letting it swing like some grotesque pole. “I’m helpless when surrounded by all these incredible little…” 

Lia’s eyes narrowed in a challenging way. What was he going to say? “What?”

“Students. That’s what I meant.” 

She sniffed and shook her head. “Well. I am so sorry for you, I guess.” 

His hand came down and cupped her chin, pressing a thumb between her lips until it entered her mouth. “There’s no need to be sorry, sweetheart. I know you can’t help it. I just hope you girls know we can’t help it, either.” 

Here they went again… 

What nobody ever told you before you got invited to Bartholomews was just what the males in the institution were allowed to get away with. In a normal university just a look might get a professor in trouble. But here, they could harass the students at a whim, because no one was looking forward to getting kicked out, especially when the price to pay for getting one of the best degrees in the world was a minor annoyance. 

The gnarled hand came down from her mouth and went to squeeze her tits. His grip was hard and painful, more than the other teachers, and Lia exhaled with difficult as she dealt with his open molestation.  _ These assholes… Who do they think they are? _

“I’m sorry, Lia, I just can’t help myself… They’re just so big and so soft. God. Why would anyone make them so big and so soft?

All the other girls in the class went on paying attention to their tests, or pretending to pay attention, as if nothing were happening. Lia knew what they were thinking, because she had thought the same many times.  _ Well, at least it isn’t me _ . Though it was inevitable that all their turns would come, they just learned to ignore each other’s pain and go on like this. 

Richardson’s hand dropped away and Lia could hear him unzip. The stench of his dick was familiar to her, as was the weight that came down over her head. He let it rest there, taking a few seconds to massage his balls, then brought it down to her face and rubbed it over her nose and mouth. “It’s missed you, Lia. It’s missed you so much.” 

There was no point in trying to avoid it. He would have his way sooner or later, and though thankfully there were no need to keep up a masquerade about enjoying it. She opened her mouth and put her tongue out, letting him rub the swollen head against it, though his enthusiasm went overboard and he started slapping her with his sloppy cock instead. “You’re so nice, Lia… So nice…” 

“Thank you…” she spat miserably, and wrapped her hand around the massive shaft to lick it and get it over with already. Her wet tongue came out and gave it a couple of fast strokes, trying to get him to come as fast as possible. He seemed to be enjoying himself, since she could already taste the drops of precum that hit her taste buds. 

“You’re great with your tongue, Lia…”

“Uh huh…” 

Richardson pulled back his foreskin the entire way, until the smell of the smegma that coated the underside of his head made her want to die. She tried to avoid coming anywhere close to it, but he kept angling his dick into position until she was forced to get the hint and start scraping it off.

“Ahhh, Lia, that’s perfect~” 

Tears of anger came to her eyes as she sat there, forced to clean his fucking dickcheese of all things, while all the other bitches just pretended not to see anything. But she gritted her teeth and did it in spite of the humiliation, listening to his cringy cries of pleasure as he made use of her mouth and tongue like only a boyfriend or husband should, making her hairs stand on end. 

“Lia.. I’m…” 

It came before he finished, a humiliating cumshot that covered her face and went all the way down into her its. He looked away, embarrassed, and tried to go on with classes, but there was no way Lia could ignore it, and there was no way that the other girls were ignoring it either. 

Not that it mattered, since they all got their share before it ended. There was a little bit of satisfaction in watching each one of their faces get plastered by him, one after another, each one acting like nothing bad had happened, like things were normal, even as this old bastard used their pretty little faces to get himself off and covered them up in his sloppy seed.

And when they finally got up, their uniforms soaked with his cum and dripping as they walked, he called her over.

“Lia…” Richardson said kindly. “I’m sorry about before my… My other parts got the better of me.” 

She nodded but stayed silent until he awkwardly cleared his throat. “Anyway, I just wanted to say good work and that, you know, you’re definitely my favorite in class.” 

She scoffed. “What an honor.” 

“It is, it is! All of your fellow students are so… gifted.” 

“Can I go?” 

Her peeled away his eyes from her cum-dripping tits. “Sure. Though I may come by later in the evening, there’s something I’d like us to discuss privately.”

Did these old men never lose their appetite? 

It was late into the night, and the girlfriends got together again - Evelyn, Charlotte, and Avery - to spend a comfy night. They had come to Evelyn’s room, which was actually the smallest of the three. The redhead was in her last year and served as somewhat of an inspiration to the two younger girls. Charlotte and Avery were both brunettes that looked like they could have been sisters if not for the fact that Charlotte’s hair was straight and Avery’s was wavy. 

They came from the same town, and all three had dated one another at different occasions before coming to Bartholomews, and the whole thing had solidified into a three way relationship that worked out for everyone, with Evelyn acting as the bossy, sassy, dominant bitch while the brunettes struggled to satisfy their redheaded mistress. 

“Did you girls pick up a Halloween costume yet?” asked Evelyn. She sat on a pillow in the middle of the bed browsing Pinterest for inspiration while the other two brushed her hair for bedtime. 

Charlotte pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I just want to go as something hot. A slutty Wonder Woman, maybe.” 

“Or just like… a goth nurse,” said Avery. 

Evelyn shook her head in disgust at both. “That is awful.” 

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know, but the suggestions aren’t any less awful.” 

The two couldn’t bother pointing out how obnoxious she was, especially since they were hoping they could all fuck tonight. It was hard enough to put up with Evelyn’s bitchy attitude with a reward at the end - losing that would’ve been horrifying. 

It was Avery that first reached and gently started to massage Evelyn’s huge tits, though Charlotte joined in once she understood that it was going down. The redhead went on browsing on her phone for a few more minutes, breathing faster and faster, until she finally put it down and bit her lip breathlessly. “You guys…” 

She wrapped her pale arms around each one of her two girlfriends, then brought them in for some wet kisses, all three sticking out their drooling tongues to play with one another. The brushes and phone were put aside, and the pale hands were grabbing at everything, each girl groping the other two as they collapsed back into bed in a writhing mass of feminine pleasure. 

Evelyn moaned softly as they pulled down her tank top and stroked her hardened nipples teasingly, while she reached down to feel the toned bubble butts of the two girls that were practically her full-time fucktoys.  _ My little brunette playthings… _

__ Sex was one of the few things that made the redhead happy, though it took a long time to come to that realization. Her childhood was nothing if not an endless series of awful failures with boys, who she thought she needed to like because her small-town mentality told her so, even though her eyes always went to the tight asses and tummies of her schoolgirl friends, getting turned on as she gave them “advice” on how to dress - which always came down to tighter and less. Of course, they boys went after them as soon as they started dressing slutty, but she only ended up denied after dolling them up so much…

If there was one thing she had learned from her dad’s drunk and groping friends, it was that you just needed to go for it. Just like she was too awkward to fight back their advances when they started pulling on her tits and slapping her ass as she came to bring them drinks like a slave. Her first victim had been her older cousin, a cow with huge tits and low self-esteem that may not have been even bi, but was desperate enough to take attention from wherever it came. Once Evelyn experienced that blissful feeling of being with another girl, no guy could ever even get close to her again. 

At least, until she came to Bartholomews. 

“Oh~ Oh, God…” whispered Evelyn as she felt Charlotte’s silky tongue sliding inside of her pussy. “That’s amazing…” She grabbed the brunette by the hair and thrust against her face, feeling her nose and lips and tongue all massaging her clit and lips and getting her close…

“I…” Charlotte blushed and twitched as the orgasm built up. “I’m—“

A gentle knock came from the door.

All three jumped up at once, pulling down their clothes and making themselves look decent, though there was little to do about their flushed faces. “C-Come in?…” Evelyn said nervously.

The door opened and enormous man stepped through, smelling of bad perfume and wearing a suit that was left unbuttoned. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and a bowtie, though it almost got covered by the fat jowls that trembled with his every step.

“Girls, good evening.” He shut the door and stood behind him. 

“P-Principal…” they said in unison. 

He smiled and reached down to ruffle all three of their heads in a paternal fashion. “Girls, girls, girls…” he said again with a little laugh, as all three stared at him in annoyance. _ No doubt interrupting something important _ , he mused, noticing how out of breath they all were.

“You’re all so worked up. Why are you even together at this hour? Shouldn’t you be asleep in your own rooms?”

“We were just catching up a little and talking about… Halloween,” said Evelyn quickly. 

“Ahhh, Halloween. My favorite holiday. I do so like seeing the students dressing up.” His fingers stroked the side of Evelyn’s face and made her twitch nervously. “I hope you’re all going to be wearing something nice.” His eyes came down to their heavy chests. “You certainly have the bodies for it.” 

He turned to sit on the bed and Charlotte rushed aside before his huge ass got a chance to crush her. The whole thing bent inwards with his weight, though the principal only laughed and wrapped his arms around them, pushing his left arm a little further to encompass Avery as well as she sat next to Evelyn. 

“I must say, girls, I’ve been feeling pretty restless myself. More than one professor has come to inform me about your… nightly visits, though I’ve always told them to forget about it.” 

Evelyn’s green eyes narrowed on him warily. “Thank you, sir…” 

The old man rubbed her back, then came close and gave her a peck on the cheek that killed whatever was left of her arousal.  _ He’s so fucking disgusting. God… _

“I understand that you have needs.” His fat head bobbed. “I understand because I have my own needs. That’s why I care so much about you three.” 

His squeezed Charlotte to his chest, letting his hand slide all the way down to palm her breast from underneath. As her glossy lips drew closer to face his face, his nose came down and took a whiff of her breath. “You smell so nice, Charlotte. What have you been eating, hmm? Or should I ask whom?” 

Evelyn could see the dumb little brunette redden but she would have none of this. “Sir, can we help you in any way specifically? It’s really rather late…” 

“Right, of course. We all have busy schedules. We shouldn’t waste time.” As he spoke, his hand slid down to the redhead’s ass and went under it, then suddenly lifted her up until she found herself in his lap, head resting against his massive chest. But the problem wasn’t up above so much as beneath her… 

Evelyn could feel the monster dick she sat on throbbing against the firm round cheeks of her bum.  _ He’s going to make us do it, isn’t he? _ she thought grimly. They were all used to these creeps abusing their beautiful curves during the day, but the night was supposed to be holy…  _ Just for us _ . 

The old man locked eyes with Charlotte, who was the weakest and most susceptible of the three. “Charlotte, my sweet. Could you undress and show me your body?” The words were stated so matter-of-factly that it took a second for the brunette to fully process them. Her voice was small, but a little irritated. “Okay…” 

The other three watched her as she got up in front of them and took everything off, showing off her luscious legs, wide hips, and the pillowy globes that hung from her chest. “Very nice,” he told her. “Now, get on your knees. Avery, get behind me, I want to feel your breasts against my chest.” Then his eyes finally came to the redhead. “Evelyn, please be so kind as to take my dick out. It’s so stuffy in there.” 

_ Sure, you ass _ , she thought. Her hands came down and struggled to unbutton his pants from under his belly as he leaned back into Avery’s plushy chest. A few fumbled attempts later, she got the pants open and and struggled to pull them off with Charlotte’s help. 

At last, the massive dick rose before the two of them. As she knelt before it, Evelyn asked, “Do I need to undress as well?” 

The principal shook his head. “I don’t see why. Actually, Evelyn, why don’t you put on your favorite uniform?”

“My uniform?...”

“Yes. I’ve always liked you in a uniform. Just do it,” he commanded with a polite smile. 

Well, why the hell not? It was surely better than having to do what her friends were stuck doing… Avery had taken her huge tits out of the tank top and used them to massage his shoulders and the back of his head, while Charlotte put the tip of her tongue on the pulsating shaft and started to lick from the bottom up. 

Evelyn took her uniform out of the closet and started undressing slowly, her eyes drifting over to the scene on the bed. The old bastard had brought his massive hands down on Charlotte’s head and directed her as she was forced to pleasure his big dick. She produced a braindead  _ AAAaahhh~ _ sound as she ran her tongue the whole length of the shaft, pressing it down to cover as much surface as she could. The old man seemed satisfied with her performance and gently encouraged her to stroke the tip of it with her tongue. Charlotte did as told, and closed her eyes submissively as the first load of the night shot all over her face. 

The principal grinned and took out his phone to take a picture. “You look so beautiful, my dear. This is a mugshot for the ages.” 

Evelyn started putting on the uniform at a snail’s pace as the two brunettes switched places, knowing her turn was coming soon enough. The old man got a little rougher with Avery, who he seemed not to hold as much of the barely perceptible respect he held for the two of them. He slapped her face with his dick to humiliate her, then buried her into his balls and held her there, locking her down with the hairy thighs and forcing her to pleasure him while he rubbed the huge head at the top of the gnarled shaft and got ready to come again. 

For a second, their eyes met and he smiled. Evelyn’s eyelid twitched and she forced herself to smile back, hoping to get a treatment closer to Charlotte’s. 

“Oh, Avery, you’re so good with your tongue… No wonder Evelyn has you girls come here every night.” He brought her out and Avery gasped for air, her pretty face dripping with drool, strands of hair plastered violently all across her cheeks and forehead. “Thank you for being so helpful, Avery,” he told her, slapping her open lips one last time, then coming right over them and all the way into her nose. 

Avery coughed and tried to wipe, but the principal quickly grabbed her hands and put them behind her back, then squeezed her throat with the other. “Just relax, Avery, you’re all right… No need to ruin my hard work.” 

A moment later she was back and he allowed her to get up, cursing under her breath as cum still bubbled from her nose as she tried to breathe. 

All three looked over to Evelyn. 

“My dear,” said the principal. “You look phenomenal.” 

He took her hand as she came over to him, not caring how annoyed and reluctant she looked. “Ready to have some fun?” 

Evelyn clicked her tongue and shook her head. “I guess…” 

She got down on her knees before him and watched his gigantic dick loom before her, casting a shadow over her face. Both the old man and her girlfriends were staring down at her. She closed her eyes and brought her tongue out to give it a few licks, when his palms covered the sides of her head all sound was blocked out. 

Her head bobbed to give the shaft another lick, but instead the old man lifted her head and brought her down savagely on his dick, impaling her over the steely shaft. Her breath was cut out and her gag reflexes were overruled by the sheer masculine strength and drive of his cock that now bulged from raped neck. 

She could see the horror in the eyes of her girlfriends and realized how she must have looked, as tears already welled in her eyes and the drool that escaped the pressure of her throat dripped from her nostrils. Though he had come twice, the old man was unbelievably erect and motivated, and started thrusting deep into her as if he were fucking her pussy instead, grinding his shaft along the warm interior of her swan throat. 

The more he went on the harder his dick throbbed and the more savage his thrusts became. Evelyn could hear nothing except the wet sloshing in her throat and the popping sounds her body made as this wretch pushed it way beyond its natural limit. Unable to breathe, she tapped his knees with her palms, signaling a desire to stop. 

For a second, she thought that he might.

Then he lowered one hand to get a better angle on his thrusts, and started pummeling her throat with such frenzied violence that Evelyn was sure her head was about to tear off while her throat got ripped to shreds by his old member. She could see nothing through the constant tears that fell from her eyes, though the entire room spun around as she lost all control of her senses. 

Just as she thought she was about to pass out the principal slammed his hand into her face, bringing her violently back into wakefulness, and she could feel his dick rumbling inside of her. His whole body shook as he prepared to unleash… 

“Fuck,” he said. 

The hot seed shot straight down into her stomach, though came up rapidly as soon as his dick slid out of her. Evelyn dropped to the floor, struggling to breathe as the thick seed poured from her mouth and nose. It kept coming and coming, leaving a whole puddle on her floor, though she still felt like gallons of it must’ve been inside her stomach already. 

The other girls dropped down next to her and started lapping up at the steaming cum that came out of her like hungry dogs, then kissed each other, taking what little pleasure they could out the moment, then finally kissed Evelyn as well… 

_ It’s over _ , she thought with relief.  _ At least it’s over… _

And then it wasn’t. 

The old man yanked the two brunettes back to him by the hair and made them clean up his dripping dick. “Nice, wasn’t it?” he asked Evelyn. 

_ You bastard. _ She spit, a string of seed still dangling from her chin to the floor. “Right. Am I done?”

“Just relax…” 

She did, and nearly fell asleep from exhaustion. She was thankful that her girlfriends took the burden of pleasuring this monster, because she could barely more. Her limbs felt as heavy as lead. 

“You’re so tired, Evelyn…” he said. “What’s your first class tomorrow?” 

She tried to think. “Ma—” Her voice broke, some more of his cum coming up her clogged throat. “Math…” 

Her eyes closed slowly and she drifted into sleep. 

Next thing she knew, she was being dragged down the hallways by her girlfriends, while the principal walked in front of them.  _ What’s going on? _ she wanted to ask, but could barely move her mouth.

Her eyes recognized one of the math classrooms as they brought her inside and dropped her off at one of the desks in the front row. Her friends opened up the blouse of her uniform and put her beautiful cleavage on display, while the principal took out his palpitating dick and aimed it towards her. 

Endless ropes of thick seed shot from it, landing over her face, going into her mouth and eyes, and covering up her uniform. He made a point of shooting as much of the seed as he could between her tits. “That will keep you warm,” he said with a sly smile, then brought the head in to her lips for a final kiss. 

“Have a nice class in the morning, Evelyn.” 

Her math textbook was in front of her. 

The last thing that she saw as she passed out was the old man walking out of the classroom, one arm around one of her simple-minded brunette girlfriends as he doubtlessly planned to take them to his room. 

_ Prick _ , she wanted to call out after him. Instead, she closed her eyes to have some rest. 

At least she wouldn’t have to walk to class tomorrow. 

Violet sat by herself in the lunch hall while the other girls were chatting together and enjoying themselves. The most popular tables were the ones frequented by the professors, who were always getting their dicks out and leaving several of her fellow students messy and covered in cum. Though the other girls despised being used, they showed no willingness to relinquish their positions at the popular tables. _ It’s better to be a cumrag than to be unpopular _ , Violet had come to realize. 

Growing up, there were no friends in her life apart from her plushies. These she talked to and considered her real friends, and went on talking to them even once she hit high school. Her parents considered that what with the high grades and the talking to stuffed toys that she must have been mentally ill, but of course she wasn’t. She was just lonely. Lonely and alone. 

Bartholomews promised to bring a huge change to her life. A school in the middle of nowhere for gifted girls?  _ Bloody amazing!! _ was her first reaction, just at the thought of getting into a place like that. She kept picturing different scenarios in her head, all of them cool, about how she would finally share a dorm room with some girls as smart and quirky as she was, and how they would become the most amazing friends for the rest of their life. 

Instead, she was in an empty room once more, this time even worse since her family wasn’t here either, shunned away by all the cute girls around that found her get-up and attitude appalling. If Violet thought being goth was so bad, she would have given it up and changed her look before making the move to Bartholomews. At this point they all knew her as the girl with racoon eyes and pentagram necklaces, so what was the point?  _ I’m going to be unpopular no matter what _ . 

She almost wished one of the professors came over. Even if they wanted to use her mouth… that would have been alright. Annoying as hell and incredibly disgusting, but better than this lonesome hell. 

As she sat there thinking about it all, she saw a few of the girls that worked in the kitchen come over to deliver food. Violet noticed that their tight white uniforms were so wet as to be see-through, and yet there was no doubt in her mind that it was cum that they were dripping with and not water or anything else. What went on the kitchens she never knew, since only a few girls got assigned to it, but at least the food tasted amazing. 

Speaking of… where was her food? 

Violet noticed that no one had brought her any and that all the girls were going back into the kitchen.  _ Well, hold on now… Did they just forget about me, or what? _ She almost felt too awkward getting up to go ask a question like that, to ask them if they seriously erased her from their considerations, but she was just too hungry not to. 

The window on the kitchen door was steamy, but Violet pushed through her fear and knocked. “Uhm, excuse me? Hello? I haven’t gotten my food yet…”

The door opened and a girl appeared before her, some white goo dripping off. “What did you say?” 

“My food?...” 

A big man appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around the girl’s stomach, lifting it up to her breasts, then squeezing. “Well, come right in, miss.”

“No, no… I just wanted some food, that’s all…” 

From the steaming heat of the place alone, Violet could feel her makeup going all runny. The man reached out with his other hand and pulled her inside. “Come, come, you’re so delightful, let me give you a run of the place here…” 

Violet could see at least a dozen girls working in the kitchen, each one as pale and beautiful as the last.  _ All of these girls working for this ugly guy? _ thought Violet.

“As you can see,” the chef went on, “we run a pretty busy place.” 

A table was set apart for prepping the meals themselves and making them look good. Violet eyed the different soups and steaks with desire and her stomach rumbled. “You must be hungry!” The chef smiled and lowered his hand to her stomach, caressing the flat surface for a few moments, then brought it up to her big breasts. 

Violet shifted uncomfortably and avoided his eyes. Though more than one of the men at Bartholomews had enjoyed themselves with her body since she became a student, she remained just as uncomfortable with being touched as always. It was a strange thing, to go from never being touched at all, to receiving so much attention from all these silly old men… 

The chef grinned and ran his thumb over nipple. “Ahhh~ I can feel it hardening. You must excited.” 

“That’s not true!” Violet snapped back. She wasn’t excited at all. If anything, she was less excited now after being touched by him than she had been at the start. “I think I should go back.” 

“Wait a moment, wait a moment, aren’t you hungry?” he said, but his hands stayed on her chest, groping the young flesh of perky tits greedily. “We’ll make you a fantastic meal to power you through the day. Camilla, why don’t you start up something for our friend?” 

A nearby blonde whose face was covered in cum looked up from some soup she stirred. Violet could see the seed dripping from her chin into the pot, but it was treated as totally normal. “Right,” said the blonde with annoyance. “Sure, one more coming right up,” she muttered. 

The chef brought his hands up to caress her face. “I’m sorry that it’s so warm in here.” His palm slid back down to her chest, and the fingers started working on undoing her buttons. 

“I’m n-not that h-hot…” Violet brought her hands up to stop him, but the old man swatted them away. 

“Nonsense, my girl. There’s no need for you to suffer like this.” He undid the two top buttons, then opened up her shirt so savagely that a third button popped off on its own, the sound of its final fall echoing in the kitchen. 

With the shirt open, her luscious tits that were always left as hidden as possible were now on display, a deep shadow that held soft promises running the length of her cleavage. The sight of it made Violet shiver as she looked down at her own lewd body put on display in such a crass way, and the shuddering breaths sent tremors through her young tits that made the round peaks jiggle promisingly in the cups. 

“Wait… Are you wearing a bra?” the chef said, looking horrified. “Don’t you know those are outlawed at Bartholomews?” 

Violet reddened intensely, feeling outed for something she wasn’t even aware was a crime. “They are?” 

“Heavens, yes! They’re so damaging to a girl’s physique! Bras are one of the most demeaning patriarchal inventions. Take that off right now, miss…” 

Violet reached back and struggled to unclasp the bra under her uniform, then pulled it out reluctantly, feeling her breasts freeing up inside her clothes, constrained only by her blazer now. The chef took the bra with clear disgust written over his face and tossed it into the trash. “Never wear one of those again, miss! Ever!” He came closer and inspected her huge breasts, running his hands down from them to feel the tightness of her waist and the swell of her breeding hips and big ass. 

“You’re still so stuffy in there,” he insisted, already unbuttoning her blazer. There was no time to protest as he yanked it off of her and put it aside. “There we go, now you look great.” 

The student could feel her breasts unleashing against the flimsy fabric of the shirt, and saw her nipples pushing through. All she needed was to be covered in cum and then she would be indistinguishable from every other girl working in the kitchen. 

The chef thought the same thing, since his hands were groping her breasts energetically through the single thin layer of separation, digging into them with the same expertise he used on his dough. “My god, but they feel so amazing…” he said, getting all worked up, moving one hand down to his pants. 

“Why don’t you just kneel down in front of me real quick, hmmm?” It was phrased as a question, but his hands were already pushing down on her head. “We need all the help we can get around her.” 

Violet knew that she shouldn’t have submitted so easily, but she had always been awful at fighting off others, especially men that were so much older than her. As could hear the bitter giggles of the other girls in the kitchen as they watched her and she blushed, feeling the biting heat in her cheeks. 

“Don’t worry.” The chef unzipped his pants and took out a swinging pole of a dick. “This won’t take long.” 

_ He wants me to touch that?  _ she wondered breathlessly, staring at the flaring veins that went from the thick base all the way to the tapering head. 

Before she could make any decision about it, he grabbed her by the hair and brought her in, rubbing his dick over her warm lips and the silky skin of her face. “Ahhh, that feels great. Now just open your lips a little.” 

Violet opened them to speak and tell him to stop, but the head was already in her mouth by the time she got the first word out. She could feel herself choking as it pushed against her inexperienced throat, but his hands kept a firm hold on her head and worked the shaft deeper down into her until the poor girl could feel the whole thing throbbing and bulging through her fragile neck. 

“Look at this slut,” one of the girls whispered.  _ I’m not a slut… _ Violet wanted to respond, but it was a hard thing to do with a thing that big lodged inside of her. Her lips stretched around the ever-growing shaft as the old man enjoyed himself. He worked his dick back and forth along the silky corridor of her throat, and she could feel every twitch of pleasure that went through him as he facefucked her.

His fingers caressed her throat as if he were examining a fine piece of steak. “I must say, your neck is exquisite. So soft and smooth.” His fingers pressed down, playing with the head of his cock as if her throat were nothing more than a glorified fleshlight. “Yes, I think I can work with this.” 

He leaned back against the wall and grabbed her head with both his huge hands, giving her a suggestive wink. Then he started thrusting as hard as he could, brutally facefucking Violet as he stared into her tearful eyes, his powerful cock loosening her throat and moulding it around its own gnarled shape. “You clearly belong working here with me,” he said happily. “What a great helper you are.” 

Violet felt herself gagging and thought she would puke at any point, but he pushed back into her throat so violently each time that the sheer force of his dick took over and bent her body to its will. All she could hear were the helpless gurgles that came from her own mouth as each pushed the spit past her lips and down onto her blouse and floor.

She never understood the expression of being used like an object or a toy, since most of the professors seemed awkward when trying to feel her up, almost painfully aware of the fact that she was, in fact, nothing more than a female student with her own mind and dreams and personality. But to the chef that seemed to be irrelevant compared to the joy he got out of her pretty mouth and tight throat, which he seemed ready to destroy permanently for a few moments of personal pleasure.

Violet could feel his hot cum shoot into her throat he facefucked her with total savagery, coming up along the sides of his dick all the way into her nose and blocking her breathing. She tried to breathe and get it out, but it was just too much, so she slapped at him and kicked away, desperate to get out, but the chef only gave her a bored disciplinary slap. “You will wait!” he barked.

Her body flailed helplessly as he facefucked her to her limit, to near death, just grinning down at her as his dick ravaged her throat like a wild animal. “That’s right.” He slapped her again. “Just calm down.” 

Her eyes were closing by themselves as barely any oxygen was getting to her brain. _ He’s… He’s killing me with his dick? _ It was almost too funny to consider. His seed practically shot out of her nostrils and mouth each time he thrust into her, but there was always more… 

He just kept coming. 

And fucking her face without restraint.

She was almost gone when he finally pulled out, but he slapped her hard and shook her until she could breathe through her mouth normally again. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Violet struggled to rise as she shook wildly, and the laughs of the other girls only made it that much worse. The chef was giggling with them at what she supposed was her pitiful performance, and she heard him say, “It’s all wasted on a girl like her.” 

Wasted?... Violet wanted to punch him, but just standing up required all her remaining energy. She could feel and taste and smell his cum everywhere now, from her stomach to her nose to all that dripped all over her uniform. What looked like a gallon of cum still oozed off her chest, the blouse so sticky that it outlined her breasts as if it were painted on. 

“Hey, where are you going?!” he snapped. “We owe you a meal.” 

One of the girls brought over a tray with what looked like the most delicious soup and chicken she had ever eaten.  _ At least I get that… _ The chef approached it and grabbed his shaft again, then squeezed out a few more ropes of seed that came to decorate her steak and splattered down into her soup. 

Something, she supposed, that all the students were eating on a daily basis. The special ingredient.

“Enjoy!” he said. 

  
  
  


Halloween always played an important part at Bartholomews as the one holiday which the students could spend together and celebrate even alongside their professors and members of the staff. The school formally endorsed Halloween celebrations, and a hefty budget was allocated each year towards the festivity which guaranteed that the student council could go all out with the principal’s permission. 

It was the one time the students were allowed to do whatever they wanted, which could mean dressing out of uniform in some of the skimpiest outfits imaginable, but also getting smashed on good booze until the entire event became some Bacchic whirl of ecstasy and excess. 

Fay had never even planned a birthday party in her whole life, but she was honored to work herself out in preparing the best Halloween in the school’s history. A day that no one would ever forget. As she lay in bed on the night of the 30th cuddling one of her plushies, she was happy to know that she could finally rest. Everything was prepared and settled. 

_ And it’s going to be crazy _ , she thought with delight, relishing the idea that she would be forever remembered as the one that made it happen.  _ Maybe this could kick off my career. I could be hosting grand parties for the rest of my life… _ The thought of it made her giddy, and she wrapped a leg around her teddy and clutched it ever tighter against her soft chest. 

With light brown curls that reached down to her toned butt and bright hazel eyes staring from a doll-like face, Fay was one of those girls that grew up knowing just how hot she was and how much her mere presence could change the atmosphere in a room. The endless flirtations from men from all walks of life combined with the envious gazes of her female friends staring at her rich cleavage and small waist made it very clear that she was never going to blend in. 

At the same time, she was never given credit for anything else, ever. Your beauty will fade, her parents kept telling her jokingly, though she could feel the poison on their tongues. Even they hated her for her being so beautiful. And then the boys at school swapped creepshots of her like they were Yu-Gi-Oh cards while all the teachers passed her no matter how bad her results on tests were with a smile that told her they didn’t think she was much more than a peabrain with a hot body. 

Even at Bartholomews, where the pervs made a point of only bringing in the hottest pieces of ass, she still felt like the center of attention in all her classes, and the sleazy teachers that were so ready to do anything to get a feel of a tit or ass were quick to anger if any student dared pick on Fay.  _ They treat me like I’m some retard _ , she thought early on, and it stayed that way for the rest of her time here. 

And somehow she had become friends with Daisy, the only other girl that got as many looks, not just because she was a smoking blonde for the ages, but because she was a Bartholomew. Daisy, whose perfect proportions and sweet scents that she never revealed left even a straight arrow like Fay wet after being around her a whole day. 

… but also Daisy that unfortunately, just like the others, thought of Fay as some mentally handicapped pretty face that needed attention and praise lavished on her at all times for no reason. It was because of Daisy Bartholomew, no doubt, that she ended up the student council president. And that it was why it was so important that she prove to them, all of them, especially Daisy (who she kept in the dark about the particulars of the event), what a talented and gifted soul she actually was. 

_ Then she’s going to look at me with new eyes and maybe we’re even going to be more than friends… _ thought Fay hopefully, snuggling against her plushie. “Don’t you think so, Mr. Bear?” He remained quiet, but she knew he was supportive of her, he always had been, ever since she was a little girl. “Soon, Mr. Bear, I’m going to have to share you with Daisy, maybe… But don’t worry, she’s so nice… I bet you’ll like her way more.” 

Fay overslept and woke up late the next day, but that hardly mattered considering that classes were called off for the day. She got up and showered, then got her costume ready: an outfit of Daphne from Scooby Doo with a purple dress cut low enough that it put her entire jiggling cleavage on display. 

Daisy showed up not long after equally dressed up, though she went for a Samus Aran outfit zipped up at the front, with her blonde locks falling to the side. “Ready for the show?” 

“Just about…” 

The blonde smiled and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed under her chest. “I’m excited to see what you’ve put together. You’ve promised quite a show.” 

Fay blushed and pushed back the hair from her face. “It will be great.”  _ At least, I hope so _ . In truth, the drafted plans were handed over to the principal’s office so he could put them into effect. Though she saw no reason as to why they wouldn’t be given that she hadn’t received any warning. 

She and Daisy spent the first half of the day gossiping about some of the other students while they waited nightfall and the official start of the party. They could hear girls screaming and giggling down the hallway, all of them enthusiastic for the event to come. For many it would be their first; for others their last. 

“I just hope my father doesn’t ruin this somehow,” said Daisy. She stood in front of the mirror pulling on the tight suit so that it fit her curves perfectly. 

Fay stared at her, unable to look away, though she did her best to hide her feelings. If only she could have put her face between her pillowy boobs or plushy butt. That would’ve made her so happy. All the concerns of the world would have gone away in that moment.  _ Maybe tonight… _

Snapping from her daydreaming, she quickly said, “What would he even do?”

“He’s a pervert. What else? They’re all perverts.” 

“That’s true…” Fay could still taste the thick load of the last professor that filled her mouth. Three days had gone by already, but this time it stuck with her. “But at least we’ll be done soon. And set for life.”

“Yes, I guess that kind of thinking is what they’re counting on.” 

It sounded like a slight, but she wasn’t about to start a fight. In all those hours that they spent together making the final preparations, not once did Daisy compliment her looks.  _ Not once… _

In the afternoon the power went out, but everyone was expecting that. Graves, the creepy gardener of Bartholomews, could be seen in the gloomy evening of the late October day going around lighting lamps. 

“We should go.” 

Fay tried to get through to Daisy as they went, but the blonde remained too distracted by whether or not she looked hot enough for the party, and the constant torrent of students that greeted her with awe did little to diminish her feelings of self-importance. 

They arrived downstairs, where the corridor that led to the mess hall had been transformed to look like the entrance to some temple. The girls were standing in line to enter, though Fay noticed that each one kept kneeling before entering. That… That didn’t register as a part of her plan… 

As they advanced it became apparent that one of the professors took it upon himself to run the door and pretended to be some kind of spirit that needed to be appeased. The students begged him for a chance to do his bidding, at which point a partition in the door came open and his dick pushed through for them to service until satisfaction. 

Daisy narrowed her eyes as they stood in line. “You planned this?”

“N-No…” Fay shivered, feeling the cold gaze of her friend penetrating through her, goosebumps rising all over her exposed upper breasts. “I didn’t…” And now, their own turn came. “What should I do?” 

The blonde shrugged coolly. “Knock?”

_ Can’t you talk to him?... You’re the principal’s daughter… _ she wanted to insist, but thought better of it. No doubt Daisy saw this as some fitting kind of punishment. Fay sighed under her breath and went up to the door, then knocked. 

“Who goes there?” came a laughably weak voice. Their chemistry professor, for sure. Fay could recognize that little goblin’s voice anywhere. 

“It’s Fay. Professor, I never planned this.” There was no response. “Professor?”

Nothing. A few of the girls behind them were getting impatient, clamoring to get into the party. Fay whispered to her friend: “What should I do?”

Daisy pretended not to understand the question. “It’s your party.” 

_ You bitch! _ But given the protestations that came behind them there was no option but to submit to this stupid thing. “Fine. Spirit, what do you want me to do?...” 

“K-Kneel,” he stammered. 

Fay knelt before the door with great reluctance, staring at the giant cock that passed through the partition to her side. Was he really this big? For a scrawny professor the thing was bigger than her forearm… And hadn’t he come plenty of times already?  _ At least he’s running on empty now _ . 

It felt better to start without any further instructions, so she took his hard meat into her mouth and started stroking it while she gobbled down the head and ran her tongue playfully along the tip. It was a humiliating thing to have to do before Daisy, never mind the other girls, but it was better than making them mad… After all, what girl in Bartholomews hadn’t taken a dick? None. Well, maybe not Daisy, but she was the principal’s daughter after all… 

“Ohhh~” The weak cries from beyond the door intensified as she ran her fingers over the throbbing shaft, stroking it hard as the head bulged out of her soft cheeks. She must have looked so stupid, sucking this dumb professor’s cock right before Daisy… 

The spit ran down her chin into her cleavage as she pumped his dick as best as she could and expertly massaged the tip between her full lips and darting tongue. “ _ Come for me, Daddy~ _ ” she begged, not because she enjoyed it, but because she wanted it end faster and move on with their night. 

Fay expected a few drops of cum to pass down her throat, but what followed after his heated grunting was an eruption of potent seed that shot down into her tummy and filled her mouth at the same time. It leaked out of her mouth and down over her pretty little dress, filling up her tantalizing cleavage, and pooling between her thighs. 

And it kept coming… and coming… 

“God. That was… That was something else!” he said happily. “You definitely pleased this spirit!” 

Fay sat in the pool of cum, all covered up, struggling not to throw up from all the hot seed she could feel moving around inside of her.  _ I wasn’t expecting that _ , she thought innocently. So much for her staying clean, for… 

“Are you done?” Daisy was looking down at her with full disgust. 

Her head bobbed and she tried to smile. “Yeah… I wasn’t planning on that…” 

Her friend wasn’t listening. She went to the door and knocked. “Spirit, this is Daisy Bartholomew.”

“Miss Ba-” 

“I don’t care who you are, but when I try to open this door in five seconds it better be unlocked, and you better be gone, are we understood? You are done. Banished. Now fuck off, would you kindly? Five, four, three, two, one.” 

Fay watched stupidly as Daisy opened the door calmly, the professor driven off, while the other students rushed past her to get inside, their hands going down to keep their slutty outfits from leaving their asses totally bare.

“Well?” asked Daisy. “Shall we go?” 

_ You… You could’ve done that before I did this _ , thought Fay, feeling the old man’s cum as it seeped into the fabric of her dress and sloshed all over her body. “Right…” 

Inside the hall the party looked much like what she had planned. A few of the girls that offered themselves as entertainers were on the makeshift stage playing music, while others were gathered around doing different activities, from apple bobbing to playing around with ouija boards and tarot cards. 

At the same time, the professors were tainting everything. Fay could see a few of them going through the crowd of girls, one pretending to be an animal and going on all fours so he could look up their skirts and sniff, while another pretended to be blind and went around groping each and every girl, his stiff dick hanging between his naked thighs, already wet with the attention of a few mouths. 

“Nice party,” said Daisy dismissively. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t plan it like this…” 

Fay noticed that a few of the girls were uncomfortable but let it all happen anyway, and that the vast majority of them were glistening with fresh loads that had either been applied to their faces or directly to their cleavage. One of the professors dressed as a pillager kept trying to take away the microphone from the band so he could play a game and rate the different students, based not on their looks per se, but on how good they looked covered in cum and on how good their current loads looked. When the singer refused to let go of the mic, he pushed her down until she squatted at the level of his crotch, then let his dick rest against her face as she struggled to sing, occasionally taking the high points of the chorus to try and thrust it into her mouth. The other students were watching in horror, some laughing it off awkwardly, but the other professors encouraged it with great glee, and in the end the singer had no choice but to surrender her mouth to her superior’s thick cock, deepthroating the thing on stage while the wet noises of her young throat resounded through the hall on the massive speakers. 

Tears came to Fay’s eyes. This was her party… This…  _ I never planned this! _ She opened her mouth to sob and instead felt some of the cum that filled her up coming up to slosh around in her mouth and remind her of what a dirty little slut she was.  _ No, this was supposed to be the best party ever… _

Things were falling apart all over. At the apple bobbing game, she noticed that the professors had come into the bucket so many times that it was more cum than water at this point, and that the girls were pressured to dip their heads into it reluctantly, while the old men only pushed them down and held them there longer and longer, relishing the sight of their beautiful young faces getting literally buried in their combined seed…

_ No… This can’t be… _ Her heart raced. She could feel her eyelids thrumming while a pressure built up at her temples that brought her head close to exploding.  _ These old bastards! They’ve ruined everything! Everything! I planned this… _

As she turned around to seek some consolation, she saw Daisy’s appalled look. “I told you to take care of the party planning yourself, Fay. I warned you.” 

“I did, I-” 

“No, you made some shitty plans and gave them to my father. And now this is what we got. Wonderful. Why did I ever trust you with this?” 

“ _ Daisy, please… _ ” She was sobbing at this point, and she knew how embarrassing it must’ve looked. “ _ I tried so hard… _ ” Was she not even saying these things out loud, or was Daisy not listening? 

As the gruesome choking sounds of the lead singer filled their ears, Daisy walked off in search of her father, of the principal, and Fay ran after her trying to get her point across.  _ It’s not my fault! _

The fat old bastard was having the time of his life in a shadowy area at the back of the hall. A confession area, of sorts. The girls were supposed to come with their grievances in the hopes that he could get them all fixed, though by the look of those that were gathered it was clear that it was made up of the poorer students hoping to fix up their grades by satisfying the cravings of the old man. 

He sat on a massive leather armchair, completely relaxed, his huge legs spread out as five different students struggled to cover every base of his massive shaft, while three more sat on the armrests, the combined flesh of their young soft titties all massaging his face. 

“FATHER!” cried Daisy. 

The girls drew back and the old man blinked. “My girl. What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?... Look at this! Look at these girls! What are you doing?”

One of the students that were worshiping his low-hanging balls looked up, but was quickly pushed back down by his hand into resuming her work. The others didn’t even bother. They knew why they were here. What was a little more unpleasantness if they could secure themselves even better grades?

“Darling, we’re just having a little fun. It’s a party after all.” 

Daisy shook her head in protestation, but the zipper of her Samus bodysuit was coming so low now with all her unhinged movement that her bursting tits were about to pop out at any moment. “No… This is just disgusting! You’re ruining the reputation of our school.” 

The speakers in the hall were dialed down, but that only brought into focus the slurping sounds of their fellow students gathered before the old man’s dick. “Is that so? Why don’t we ask them? Girls, am I ruining the reputation of Bartholomews? Are any of you having a bad time?” 

The girls sucking him off and kissing his dick stayed quiet, but the ones on the armrests had no way of ignoring what was happening. Their eyes just went down. “No,” they said through gritted teeth, one of them practically shaking with anger at the embarrassment she was forced to suffer. 

The principal smiled and lifted his fat fingers up to tweak her sensitive nipples. “See?” She shivered and grunted unhappily at the touch. “We’re all having a good time here. In fact…” He gunted himself and closed his eyes for a second, then reached down and took hold of his dick with one hand. He directed the girls to gather up and lick at the tip with all of their tongues and kiss each other while his own head went back in total ecstasy. 

“Everything is… great… my… girl…” he told Daisy. The veins bulged all along the incredible shaft as his fingers bit down mercilessly into it. The entire cock twitched, and his seed shot all over their faces, rope after rope of thick cum that plastered them from head to toe, sploshing down to the floor where they knelt. 

Fay swallowed hard, thankful she wasn’t among them. She thought Daisy was about to yell at her father, until she looked over and saw the blonde staring in horror at her chest, where one of the ropes had flown, now oozing down her underboob and tiny waist… 

Her mouth opened in horror, and then she ran. “Daisy!” Fay ran after her, crying for her to stop, and the other students stared in surprise at the sight of the principal’s daughter running about with her tits flopping out of her tiny bodysuit. 

She made it all the way out to the outdoor area, which Fay initially wanted to use, but which the principal told her would be too cold in this time of the year. It was really a wise call, since they were only out for a few seconds and she was already freezing. “D-Daisy?” 

The blonde struggled to pack her tits back up in her suit, but failed because of how badly her hands were shaking. “M-M-M-M…” She couldn’t get a single word out. The poor thing…

Fay went and wrapped her arms around her from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” She came around and helped her put the breasts back inside the bodysuit, though the sight of her father’s seed covering her up drove Daisy crazy. 

A strong instinct led Fay to bury her face between the warm breasts and lick it all up, cleaning her friend up of any possible defilement. The taste of seed disgusted her, but she would have done anything for Daisy… And her breasts were so soft and warm… 

When she was done, she looked up to find the blonde’s light eyes locked on her. “Thank you… I’m sorry I got so mad before, this isn’t your fault…” 

“No, I’m so sorry… I really am too stupid to be planning anything.” 

Before their conversation could get any further, a new voice joined in: “Girls, could I help you?” Graves stood at their side, smelling foul, flashing them a near-toothless grin. “Cold out here. Suppose you didn’t like the party?” 

“We just want to be alone…” whispered Daisy.

“I know, I know. You aren’t the only two girls that came out hoping to find a safe haven. Come on. Follow me.” 

Fay and Daisy looked at each other. What was the real harm he could do? Either one of them could have beaten the old man with ease, and they had no desire to join the festivities inside, no wish to be groped by professors and drenched in their cum for the entire night. 

They went after graves hand in hand, shivering as the cold worked through their hot bodies, though they finally reached his little cabin and went inside. The fire blazed, and to their surprise they found out that he had told the truth, because there were nine other girls in there making out and enjoying each other, three couples of two and one of three. 

“Miss Bartholomew…” one of them said, quickly getting up to her feet.

Daisy blushed and shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to interrupt. Carry on.” 

They seemed weirded out by that statement, but did as told. The ones on the bed cleared it for them, though, and Daisy quickly got under the warmth of the covers. Fay joined her and they immediately started kissing, their hands greedily groping for one another’s breasts and ass. “I love you,” whispered Daisy.

Fay almost teared up, relieved to hear that after so long. “I love you too…” She surrendered to an impassioned kiss that turned into a full make-up session, with her clitty getting a special treatment from Daisy’s fingers as her tongue forced its way into her mouth. _ As forceful as her father _ , thought Fay, not without some apprehension.

They were in each other’s arms and making out without a care in the world when they both felt it. An insane load of seed that dropped on both their faces and into their mouths, right as their tongues worked against one another in an amazing kiss. They both tried to ignore it, kissing even as the thick cum played off their tongues and passed down into their throats, both tasting the old man’s dick along with each other’s mouth… 

“That’s so nice and romantic,” the old man said, pushing his smelly cock down against their lips. They went on kissing each other and ignoring him, but every so often one of their tongues would accidentally brush against his desperate head and get him giddy with excitement. “Bloody hell, that’s amazing…” he told them. 

_ Stupid old man _ , thought Fay, but she wasn’t going to let him ruin the moment. She turned Daisy on her back and got on top of her to cut him off, letting her head come down to block the blonde’s face from the creep’s view. But the old man wasn’t about to give up on both of them. Instead, he took off his clothes entirely and got under the covers with them, mounting Fay from behind, bringing his engorged head against her petite and flexing asshole. 

This was the last moment in the world in which she wanted to lose her anal virginity. But Daisy felt so calm and happy under her, the kisses were so tender, and the way their caressed each other’s pussies felt so good…  _ Just ignore it _ , she told herself. _ Let it happen _ . 

“I love you,” Daisy whispered in her right ear, and just then she heard Graves grunt in her left as he kept forcing his dick against her ass. The head was clearly too big to fit, so instead he shoved a finger in to work her up and loosen up the grip of her ultra-tight ass. _ This dirty old bastard is fucking my ass _ , thought Fay, though she went on kissing her young lover despite the shared taste of his seed on both their tongues. 

A second finger went in and then a third, at which point she cried out, but Daisy only giggled. “You love that, don’t you?” 

“Yes…” Fay forced herself to say.  _ You fucking bastard! _

All the other girls in the room were singing in ecstasy and the two of them were no different, though Fay could finally feel the dick painfully working its way into her tiny ass, grinding against her young and soft insides, an ass that was never made for a dick that big and rough. 

Daisy seemed to think that low grunts and squeals of pain were all of pleasure, so she enjoyed every second of it, while Fay tried to keep her focus on keeping up the act, even as the old man took her anally for the first time without lube of any sorts. “You feel so fucking good,” he whispered in her free ear. “I love your little ass.”

“Ohhhh, fuck!!~” she yelled, losing all control as her back arched from the huge shaft getting buried into her. “I love you!” she quickly said, trying to get Daisy’s attention, using her hands to cover her eyes. “I love you so much.” 

The old man just went on assfucking her, going in and out, thrusting deeper and deeper into her young flesh while her ass wrapped pleasantly around his knobbly shaft and massaged it delicately every step of the way. The more she fought it, the harder she squeezed his dick, the more he seemed to enjoy it, and the more he seemed to relish every second of it.

There were tears in her eyes.  _ No! Please, stop… You’re hurting me… _ But there was no stopping Graves. She could feel his body hands gripping her breasts from the side as he pumped her hard, slamming so savagely into her wounded ass and impaling her so deeply that she worried she might actually break down into bawling and spoil the entire moment. 

“Don’t cry…” Daisy told her softly, then kissed her again. “This is a happy moment. You have me. I have you.” 

Another thrust came, so hard and so deep that she nearly blacked out. But after that he pulled out and jumped out of bed, screaming at the top of his lungs, “Happy Halloween, girls!” and then laughing wildly as he shot his load all over the room, hitting each and every one of them as they cringed and laughed at the absurdity of it all, screaming for him to stop as his cum hit the fire and made some of the wood pop. 

At last, he approached Daisy with his dripping dick and pushed it in her disgusted face. “Come on, Miss Bartholomew. Please? I know the principal would hate it.” 

The reluctance on her face stayed, though Fay could sense her resentment for her father coming to the fore. Her lips parted and took the dick inside her wet mouth, while old Graves played with her blonde hair. “Yes, your father would certainly despise the sight of this…” 

With the head throbbing against her bulging cheek and a dark ironic look that nevertheless communicated her hatred and disgust of him, she tilted her head and muttered, “You think?”


End file.
